


【stucky】论坛体/一窥队长的感情生活——从美队的画作分析开去

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Website - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 我每次看到论坛体里有链接却点不进去就有点焦虑23333于是我开了一个所有链接都可以点进去的帖~





	【stucky】论坛体/一窥队长的感情生活——从美队的画作分析开去

**Author's Note:**

> 文中只要显示有链接，就可以点开哦~  
> 这是一篇有颜色的文，但AO3没有颜色，可以去这儿看：http://www.dqianjun.com/archives/3256

\--------------------------------  
****Hail Captain论坛→匿名讨论版→移至实名讨论版****

 ** **主题：【讨论】一窥队长的感情生活——从美队的画作分析开去（警告！恐同症勿入！****  
\--------------------------------  
闲话不多说~！史密森尼公开的队长画作大家想必都看过了？！lz不是心理学专业的，但lz好歹还算是个绘画专业户，所以特地来开个帖子和诸位探讨一下我在队长的画中所看到的东西，先说一下， 恐同症自重！出门右拐精神病院！  
恐同症自重！出门右拐精神病院！  
恐同症自重！出门右拐精神病院！  
重要的事情说三遍！  
想必大家都清楚了，没错，lz从队长的画里看出了一些非同寻常的东西=0=让我细细说来！  
lz绝对不是来挑事的， ** **我非常敬重队长，不管他性向如何。****  
开帖只是就事论事，欢迎理性讨论，谢绝人参公鸡！  
ps据说有人在DC捕获晨跑的队长一只，求照片求视频求晨跑路线各种求！  
№0# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-25 23:47:15发帖#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz你好大胆子，你的意思是从队长画里看出了他是gay吗？有本事上锤  
№1# ** **看热闹不嫌事大**** 于2014-03-25 23:48:37留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz分类是【讨论】吗，应该是【鉴定】吧，瞧这口气~  
№2# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:49:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls是来挑事的吗，lz的口气我觉得没问题，lz上锤子+1  
№3# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:49:37留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠我靠我靠！Lz你敢不敢上锤！！！！我家队长是gay！！！！？？？？？你有没有搞错啊啊啊啊啊啊但是老子不恐同！！！！！！  
我倒要看你从哪里看出来的！！！？？？？  
队长的对象是谁！！！！？？？？  
你要能说服我我就不打死你！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№4# ** **我靠**** 于2014-03-25 23:49:43留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz去哪里了，标题党？  
№5# ** **哟哟哟**** 于2014-03-25 23:49:49留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的妈呀！！！！！！我能说我一直暗搓搓觉得队长这么好的男人这时候还没找到对象肯定是有原因的吗！所谓好男人不是已经结婚了就是gay神马的！Lz！你赶紧的！！  
№6# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:50:00留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我已经能预见这一楼的腥风血雨了，只要lz敢继续，lz你到底在不在？！  
№7# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:50:39留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz回来上锤了

lz分类是【讨论】吗，应该是【鉴定】吧，瞧这口气~  
№2#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-25 23:49:03留言#  
分类没错，是讨论，不敢鉴定，你敢？  
再说一遍挑事的自己点×好吗，lz只是来讨论的，说一下自己的发现而已，不管对不对，都是个人看法，欢迎交换意见！  
再说一遍： ** _ ** _我非常敬重队长，不会因为觉得他有同性恋倾向就改变看法。_**_**  
下面上锤子：  
本帖里的图都在史密森尼的“队长画作”展厅里展示，因为人多所以lz拍照不是很清楚，ps在博物馆里拍照请不要开闪光灯。

展厅里有队长打血清之前和之后的一些素描，因为战乱丢失了很多，但还有一些精彩的保留下来了！没看过的快去看！队长的画在技法上说不上特别好，（实话如此，远远算不上大师水平orz队长原谅我），就差不多算个业余爱好者吧，但是胜在感情真挚，你可以从他的笔触里看出他对笔下事物的感情，不管是正面还是负面的。  
他所画的布鲁克林充满了温情，即使是他那时候日子过得并不舒坦，就从这一点，我就觉得队长是一个优秀的艺术家——他擅长从生活中发现美，不管是再艰难的环境，他都能苦中作乐，坚定不移的乐观精神令人钦佩。  
拍得比较模糊不要介意，去展厅亲自看会比较好~  
先来看一下队长的布鲁克林开开胃，这张画在一张皱皱巴巴的信封上，我觉得这真正显露了当时队长的家境有多么窘迫，他不得不利用手边的一切资源来画画TAT唉  
但即便这样，队长也要把他看到的一个有趣的场面画下来：  
附件1：[在布鲁克林大桥前亲吻的恋人.jpg](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/714ccd43gw1eo30031kyvj20840atq3e.jpg)  
№8# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-25 23:50:40留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

尼玛，lz你高开低走！我裤子都脱了你就给我看这个！！？  
№9# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:50:44留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz别闹，我倒要看你说出个花  
№10# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:51:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没意思，出帖  
№11# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:51:10留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№8#lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛于2014-03-25 23:50:40留言#  
队长的画确实没啥太多技巧，我也是绘画的，只能说队长也没系统学过绘画能画成这样还是不错了。  
№12# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:51:52留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls你搞错了，队长学过的  
№13# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:51:55留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls我说的是系统学，就是从素描静物到人体，水粉到油画，整个体系的学，队长有那个时间吗？他那时候三天两头生病，上课的时间恐怕还没有病床上的时间多吧？  
№14# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:52:15留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……我靠这样还不算画得好怎样才算！？我书读的少Lz你莫驴我！！！！  
№15# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:52:47留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

队长的画确实不算顶好的，不过你们发现没有，希特勒也是学画的……队长也是……他们俩互殴……然后队长赢了=0=  
№16# ** **美院在读生**** 于2014-03-25 23:52:48留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈哈哈这么一说……这就是艺术生之间的决斗吗2333333333  
№17# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:52:52留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

喂喂，ls自重，二战可是死了很多人的，这么说也太不尊重那些牺牲的人了吧，什么艺术生决斗啊看着糟心！  
№18# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:53:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我是17l……  
我错了我去自首  
№19# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:53:28留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

绘画小白求八人像画啊！！！！我当时在博物馆看到人像那边就疯魔了！！！！好多熟悉的人物啊！！！！！！还有Barnes中士！！！咆哮小队！！！！  
Lz你快告诉我你从中士的画像里看到了神马！！！！！！！  
№20# ** **嘤嘤嘤**** 于2014-03-25 23:53:43留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看标题的括号内容震惊了……  
Lz你这什么鬼？！！！！  
这什么鬼！！！！！！  
什么鬼！！！！  
鬼！！！！  
№21# ** **我是裸奔小能**** 手于2014-03-25 23:54:19留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

尼玛尼玛尼玛尼玛有生之年居然能看到八队长性向的帖我死也民木了！！！！！！  
№22# ** **我小学就拿队长下饭了我会说**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

啊啊啊我自从看了历史书以后就一直在萌队长和中士……求不要拆cp啊TAT  
№23# ** **靠靠靠靠靠靠靠**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:20留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看标题的括号内容震惊了……  
Lz你这什么鬼？！！！！  
什么鬼！！！！  
鬼！！！！  
№21#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-25 23:54:19留言#  
这是恐同的反应还是什么……  
№24# ** **喂**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:28留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

能从画作里看出来奸情的除了和中士我也看不出还有别的可能了~lss同好握手~！  
№25# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:48留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这楼进展好慢，lz你速度一点行吗急死了！！  
№22#我小学就拿队长下饭了我会说于2014-03-25 23:55:06留言#  
下饭是我想的那个下饭吗……你牛啊觉醒得够早的老子八年级才知道自己是弯的……  
№26# ** **撸多伤身**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:52留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz肥来了。  
好了继续说，队长画室外画了蛮多，都是些常见的有爱景色就不多说啦，室内图比较少，所以就有点意思了——你想啊队长身体那么糟糕，他经常都在室内呆着吧，但是，就连这样都还是让队长觉得有画下来的必要！？

那到底是什么情况呢！  
下面细细八。

队长的画风比较写实，他画得又比较细致，所以室内有很多可以挖掘的东东。  
比如附件二，队长画的是一扇窗户，主流评论说这张窗户表达的是队长当时闭塞的心情，表达了他渴望冲出樊笼向往大世界的心情。  
但我认为，这扇窗户在后面的室内图中还出现过两次，窗外的风景看起来也是居民区，我觉得这实际上应该是队长豆芽菜时代住的屋子，也许他是想通过云层后的光来表达点什么，但也有可能他就是在自家的窗口看到了美丽壮观的景色而已？

附件三，这扇窗户又一次出现，不仔细看可能注意不到，lz当时在博物馆里都要把眼皮子贴到玻璃上去了。所以我看到了窗棱旁边墙上的裂痕，和上一张的位置是一模一样的，这就是上面那扇，但是这一次画面里有人——画上并没有出现人，但是，你们看到留声机了吗？看磁头的位置——看不到的话去史密森尼。  
看位置它正在播放音乐，旁边还摆放了几张封壳——有人说是本子或者书什么的，但我觉得是唱片封面，拜这个随手扔的人所赐我们可以看到封面的样子，但我对这个没研究不知道是哪一张有没有人懂的？  
可能队长一个人在家里听歌？  
不过那个时代留声机也算某种奢侈品吧，队长哪来的？  
还有，看到书桌被里推进去的椅子了吗——椅背上挂着的布料我们都可以看到，你会把衣服挂在椅子上以后再把椅子推进桌肚里吗？反正我不会。  
队长的透视是把握得不错的，从我拍下来的照片里都可以看到椅腿和桌脚几乎在一条线上了，也就是说椅子被推得很进去，这往往是因为我们要腾挪出更大的空间的时候才会做的事？  
唱片，留声机，音乐，空地，想到了什么？  
接下来，你们有没有仔细看，椅背上布料的颜色深浅，有没有，有没有？而且看质感，深色那件似乎是一件皮衣。  
这是两件衣服。  
说没有的配上眼睛去史密森尼谢谢。  
综上所述，以我们对队长那时候家庭情况的了解，他应该没有多余的外套可以两件换着穿挂在外面不用洗的，所以我觉得这多出来的一件应该是别人的，外套这么随便搭着也不像那个年代女士的风格吧？那么是谁的呢~？  
明知故问啊lz……  
****答案当然是！那件皮衣毫无疑问是队长的好朋友巴恩斯中士的！！！****

留声机，音乐，空地，两个人……他们有没有跳舞？我也不知道。  
不过我想，队长那时候不受欢迎，应该没女孩可以练习跳舞所以我觉得他的舞技恐怕……  
在这个基础上我不妨继续推测一下，练习跳舞的话，其中一个必须跳女步，中士那时候好像是个花花公子式样的风流人物吧，恐怕他是教练？那么他就跳的女步了……楼里有没有汉子？愿意指导朋友跳舞还跳女步的举个手？  
当然了你也可以说他们可以听着音乐但没跳舞，椅背上的衣服是因为进了室内就自动脱下外套，队长习惯把椅子推得很进去，什么什么的——现在我们回到窗子上来，是不是发现窗户关着的？看落款，是42年12月，这么冷的天气，窗户当然是关着的，而且队长那时候家里很穷，屋子里有没有暖气我也不清楚，如果有，他们有脱外套的理由，如果没有暖气……他们为什么要脱掉外套？  
总之，万事皆有可能？  
不管怎么说，队长给这一天画了图。  
Ps队长家里还真是……家徒四壁……看那个摇摇欲坠的柜子总觉得马上就要倒了……

上照片，感兴趣的同学可以自行分析一下附件四，lz有事离开一下~！  
附件2：[窗户.jpg](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/714ccd43gw1eo3002u5ihj20dw0j7dht.jpg)

附件3：[窗户第二次出现，图不大，靠得太近手一抖就留下了阴影TAT.jpg](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/714ccd43gw1eo3002aschj20dw0aowg1.jpg)

附件4：[窗户第三次出现，这张图很小，lz为了拍清楚靠得太近都被博物馆保卫警告了TAT.jpg](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/714ccd43gw1eo3003c0rxj20dw0bfgmr.jpg)

№27# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:59留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

尼玛尼玛尼玛尼玛有生之年居然能看到八队长性向的帖我死也民木了！！！！！！  
№22#我小学就拿队长下饭了我会说于2014-03-25 23:55:06留言#  
以及捉个虫，是瞑目……再以及还有可能是部队里的人啊比如斯塔克一世……  
但lz说的显然是中士？？！！难道后面还有换cp的可能？？？？  
擦……  
我感觉到了大波恐同来袭……  
№28# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:56:22留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz！！！！！！！！！！！！！我服了你了！！！！！！！！！！  
展览我也去看了！！！！！！！！！！！但是尼玛我就没有看到这么多东西！！！！！！  
Lz请收下我的膝盖！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
求第三张窗户的分析！！！！！！！！我还是神马也看不粗来TAT  
№29# ** **我不是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:56:59留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

万万没想到…………………………这些图里有这些东西……………………  
我觉得我要去换一双狗眼再去一次史密森尼…………lz请继续！！  
№22# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:55:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lzlzlzlz请问第四张图里到底问题在哪里啊啊啊啊啊啊  
角度不一样？我就看到多了窗帘啊？唱片机也不见了，就只有书桌能看出什么？  
№30# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:57:47留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

呵呵佩服lz这捕风捉影的本事。  
№31# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:57:59留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls这口气也呵呵呵。  
№32# ** **呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵**** 于2014-03-25 23:58:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠我也被lz绕进去了，我从来没想过队长可能是gay！  
不过，就算一起练习跳舞也说明不了神马吧，那个年代的好朋友和现在不一样，很亲密的不少见。  
等lz上重锤。  
捉个虫“说没有的配上眼睛去史密森尼谢谢”应该是“配上眼镜”吧？  
№33# ** **FML**** 于2014-03-25 23:58:38留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz的逻辑……怎么办好像无懈可击……我要去史密森尼再仔细看看lz说的细节……  
卧槽女步……  
楼下求破……就算队长是gay我也……但是……这让全世界的未婚女性怎么活！！已婚的也活不成了啊！！  
№34# ** **我擦**** 于2014-03-25 23:58:38留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排ls！！！！！！如果是真的！！！人生没有指望了！！！！！  
№35# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:58:48留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排！！！！！！没活头！！！  
№36# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:58:51留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

如果lz能证明队长和中士是一对！！！！我也没活头了！喜极而死！！  
№37# ** **喜极而跪**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没想到！！！时隔七十年的冷cp还有发糖的一天！！  
但是眨眼想到中士已经……………就………………  
55555555555555555555555555可怜的队长……  
我又不希望他们俩是一对又希望他们是…………队长太可怜了啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
№38# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:08留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz火眼金睛！！  
蹲了！！！  
№39# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:09留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls的也太激动了吧，这才跳个舞就这样了，正如lz说的，他们可能都没跳舞只是一起听小曲呢，你们就把持不住了吗==  
真是图样图森破。  
我靠！！！！跳舞！女步！！！队长还画了图纪念！！！再也没有我！！！！  
№40# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:31留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等后面的大料！  
№41# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:39留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这什么鬼帖子，神乎其神，举报了。  
№42# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:52留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

神……………………马！！！！队长会是gay！？？？Lz你死定了，我看到外面已经有八卦帖在讨论这楼了= =，你保重、  
№43# ** **头顶蓝天**** 于2014-03-25 23:59:58留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gay你麻痹，腐女都去死一死  
№44# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:00:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

卧槽楼上来了活的恐同症。  
№45# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:01:01留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

围观活的恐同症。  
№46# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:01:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

围观  
№47# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:01:08留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

围观~~~~~~  
№48# ** **我不是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:02留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈队长画得好赞！！  
附件4能看出神马啊我看不出来！！！就觉得没有前面两张精致！！！队长书很多？换了新窗帘！？？Lz你快来！！！  
以及捉个虫，是瞑目……再以及还有可能是部队里的人啊比如斯塔克一世……  
但lz说的显然是中士？？！！难道后面还有换cp的可能？？？？  
擦……  
我感觉到了大波恐同来袭……  
№28#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-25 23:56:22留言#  
我觉得队长是会从一而终的人！！！不像是会换对象的人！！！不信等lz继续分析！  
№49# ** **膝盖子**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

还是有ky的进来了是吧，lz首楼说得好清楚的吧~点X很难吗  
№50# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky从来不仔细看帖，哦不，是他们其实看不懂字~  
№51# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:15留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

今晚看来是不用睡了………………………………你们是怎么这么淡定的………………有没有队长X中士的同好啊小伙伴让我看到你们的手！！！  
№52# ** **下楼跑圈**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:24留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

同性恋死远点，队长是你们yy的对象吗！  
№53# ** **妈逼**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:29留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从水帖来围观的，不得不说lz说得很有道理……  
№54# ** **靠谱的咖啡店员**** 于2014-03-26 00:02:39留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

有道理？麻痹你说这有道理？你麻痹的听首歌能是同性恋？信不信老子找出来一沓唱片都不适合跳舞？  
听音乐就一定是要跳舞？  
跳舞就是同性恋？  
你麻痹的。  
№55# ** **草你祖宗**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:14留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls语死早嘴能不能放干净点？队长粉丝论坛是公共空间。  
№56# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:16留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky从来不仔细看帖，哦不，是他们其实看不懂吧~  
№51#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:02:15留言#  
排，恐同滚出去好吗，这都什么年代了，队长是同你们就要烧？  
№57# ** **=3=**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:23留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠恐同！活的！  
№58# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:35留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** **警告：**** ** **  
********№44#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:00:06留言#**** ** **  
********№53#妈逼于2014-03-26 00:02:29留言#**** ** **  
********№55#草你祖宗于2014-03-26 00:03:14留言#**** ** **  
********以上IP禁言一周。**** ** **  
********再次申明：Hail Captain论坛不允许任何形式的歧视言论，匿名版的开设，是为了让大家更便于交流不因ID限制畅所欲言，但，不意味绝对自由，诸位依旧要为自己的言论负责。**** ** **  
********再经发现一律封IP删号处理。****  
№59# ** **管理员C**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:39留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

管理员合影！！！  
№60# ** **我不是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:03:58留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈哈哈召来了管理员~~~！！  
№61# ** **匿名版赛高**** 于2014-03-26 00:04:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看来管理员也……………难道有人打入内部了？  
№62# ** **管理员赛高**** 于2014-03-26 00:04:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

管理员只是秉公执法吧=0=不一定是内部人员……但如果是的话……  
№63# ** **队长赛高**** 于2014-03-26 00:04:20留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不要擅自鉴定管理员啊~~~~~~~~小心被封~~！！！！！  
№64# ** **哈哈哈哈**** 于2014-03-26 00:04:21留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz又不见了！  
№65# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:04:23留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得……后面还有大料，好困……lz你今晚还更不更？  
№66# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:05:03留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz快回来！！！！！！群众需要你的火眼金睛！！！！！  
№67# ** **匿名**** 于2014-03-26 00:05:21留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得……也许……我家有那张唱片……我家老头喜欢收集唱片尤其是上个世纪的经典，我去翻一下  
№68# ** **长夜漫漫**** 于2014-03-26 00:05:39留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz今晚还有吗  
№69# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:05:47留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠68l你说真的吗！！你能找到唱片！！  
真的有的话！就能知道是不是舞曲了！就能知道是哪首曲子了！我靠！碎毛线的叫！！！！  
№70# ** **睡不着**** 于2014-03-26 00:06:01留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得……也许……我家有那张唱片……我家老头喜欢收集唱片尤其是上个世纪的经典，我去翻一下  
№68#长夜漫漫于2014-03-26 00:03:39留言#  
别闹了今晚还要不要睡……  
№71# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:05:00留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz的逻辑明显有问题好吧。  
福尔摩斯看多了？桌上那鬼看得清是什么！？也许就是本子！椅子推进去就一定要跳舞？不能是做别的吗？还有跳女步什么的笑死人了，也许他们是练习搏击呢？Lz的脑补能力是不错。  
№72 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:39:49留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz说是离开一下，没说不回来~！！！！Lz你快回来！！！！  
№73 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:39:56留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得……也许……我家有那张唱片……我家老头喜欢收集唱片尤其是上个世纪的经典，我去翻一下  
№68#长夜漫漫于2014-03-26 00:03:39留言#  
别闹了今晚还要不要睡……  
№71#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:05:00留言#  
我很想睡了但是一直撑着……尼玛跳舞太有画面感了我止不住脑补TAT  
68L要真找到了唱片！！！！！！  
№74 # ** **我不是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:40:15留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz的逻辑明显有问题好吧。  
福尔摩斯看多了？桌上那鬼看得清是什么！？也许就是本子！椅子推进去就一定要跳舞？不能是做别的吗？还有跳女步什么的笑死人了，也许他们是练习搏击呢？Lz的脑补能力是不错。  
№72 #我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:39:49留言#  
看来看去排这个  
№75 # ** **神一样的脑洞**** 于2014-03-26 00:40:46留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我发现这个楼里说萌的人都有点瞎。  
为了这么一点屁大的事，七十年前的人，说句不好听的，骨头都化成灰了，还在这里yy，能不能向前看一下？队长现在身边也有很多好战友啊，哪一个组成cp都火花四溅的，何必去考古。  
№76 # ** **还敢再寂寞一点吗**** 于2014-03-26 00:40:57留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠我靠我靠细节帝啊！！！！！！！！！  
№77 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:41:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我发现这个楼里说萌的人都有点瞎。  
为了这么一点屁大的事就欢天喜地，七十年前的朋友，说句不好听的，骨头都化成灰了，还在这里期待什么啊，真是，能不能向前看一下？队长现在身边也有很多好战友啊，哪一个组成cp都火花四溅的，何必去考古。  
№76 #还敢再寂寞一点吗于2014-03-26 00:40:57留言#  
Cp各家萌各家的，来找什么存在感，碍着你了吗？  
而且你说话能不能好听一点？什么叫考古？你懂不懂尊重啊？  
№78 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:41:46留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

附件4真心看不出什么来！  
可以看出家里东西多了一些，主要是书什么的，加上了窗帘又怎么了吗？  
也没有人啊？难道说画面外又有人？  
№79 # ** **求解读**** 于2014-03-26 00:41:48留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

上面掐cp的自重，作为all盾all无节操党~表示每一个cp都萌萌哒~~！！！  
№80 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:42:57留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我来替lz戒毒一下附件4我去了博物馆仔细看了！  
附件4明显是附件3的另一个角度嘛  
墙上的瘢痕更多了书也更多了~虽然没有落款时间，但应该是附件3之后！  
首先书桌！书桌比之前乱了一些！左边的抽屉抽出了一半没关上！队长不会这么不收拾的！一定是另外一个人干的！椅子也是乱摆的！还装上了窗帘~~队长之前那么久都没窗帘为什么现在突然装了！  
结论是！这间屋子里绝对住了两个人！！！！  
Lz我说得对不对~~~！！  
他们同居啦！！！！！！！  
№81 # ** **秃顶得早治**** 于2014-03-26 00:43:05留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠一刷新看到ls的解读茅厕顿开~~~~好舒畅！！！！  
Lz快来给答案！！！！  
№82 # ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:43:41留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠lzlzlzlzlz快来解密！！！！！！！  
顺便给上面的手癌患者们点蜡……  
№83 # ** **=00000=**** 于2014-03-26 00:44:10留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz的确是离开了一下……这么晚了居然还有人  
啊啊要是能找到唱片的话就好了！  
请一定要找到啊！！  
lz也不肯定那一定是舞曲，只是推测而已，不用冷嘲热讽lz的逻辑，全是你们看不看得懂文字的关系，我什么时候说过“一定是，肯定是”吗，我全是说“我觉得，我推测”，而已。

以及捉个虫“说没有的配上眼睛去史密森尼谢谢”应该是“配上眼镜”吧  
№33#FML于2014-03-25 23:58:38留言#  
不，是眼睛^-^

下面说关于附件四~  
其实ls已经有同学说出了一部分~这是附件三的房间的另一个角度~  
但是lz不认为两个人住在一起，没有确切的依据，桌前依旧只有一把椅子桌上虽然比之前稍微乱了一点，但整体来说还是比较整洁的。  
其实重点还在窗帘上，看，窗帘拉起来只漏了一条缝。  
是不是表示现在是晚上呢？以防开灯后外面看进来。  
但我认为不是，看椅子和书桌的阴影方向，光线是从窗户那儿透进来的，而不是晚上的时候来自屋里的灯光。  
那么白天为什么要拉窗帘？遮阳？感觉好像不对？队长所有的疾病里似乎没有怕光一项？那么就是白天需要睡觉所以才拉上窗帘咯？然后……普通的白天睡觉（可能是午睡？）的一天为什么要画一张室内图？这一天有啥特别的？  
……嗯，这里的发散打住。  
=0=

那么，也有可能是队长病了需要休息所以拉上了窗帘。  
但如果队长病了需要休息，又可以爬起来画画？还是说这个位置是他坐在床上的风景？  
如果床上位置暂定，那么附件三里，这间房子看不到的地方是这张床，画面里空无一人，附件三里另一件衣服的主人在哪？  
在哪？  
咳咳。  
有可能只是没画进去而已？  
总之有很多可能性啊……大家自己脑补吧，就说到这里了。  
№84# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-26 00:44:50留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠lz出现了！！！！  
我靠窗帘能看出这么多东西！！！！！  
我靠我觉得三观都不正常了………………  
№85# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:45:07留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

已经没有我了……白天拉窗帘……抱歉我就只能想到一件事……………………  
我真是糟糕的人……………捂住大脸  
№86# ** **hailstucky**** 于2014-03-26 00:45:19留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

白日宣淫！队长！豆芽菜在我脑海里清纯的形象……  
№87# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:45:23留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz你的所谓推理……他明明可能就是生病了所以拉上窗帘休息而已，lz偏偏要给出那么多画外音……你是故意的吧？  
先说一句，我并不排斥同性恋，但一个人是不是，不是别人说了算，他本来不是，你们硬要说别人是，那和强迫同性恋和异性结婚有什么不同！？  
№88# ** **FBI**** 于2014-03-26 00:46:19留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得lz说得好像对，又好像不对……我迷糊了……  
我靠楼上是FBI大大！真的是那个在文区写卡特探员和队长大长篇的FBI大大吗！和大大合影！！！！  
№89# ** **盾佩党**** 于2014-03-26 00:46:52留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

只能说lz你真是……观察细致= =不愧是画画的……  
FBI大大！！！！求更新啊大大！！！！！  
№90# ** **小小**** ** **太阳花**** 于2014-03-26 00:47:24留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

先说一句，我并不排斥同性恋，但一个人是不是，不是别人说了算，他本来不是，你们硬要说别人是，那和强迫同性恋和异性结婚有什么不同！？  
№88#FBI于2014-03-26 00:46:19留言#  
我也开始怀疑lz的动机了……  
这真的有点牵强。  
№91# ** **CAPCAKE**** 于2014-03-26 00:47:59留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

呵呵呵呵呵，萌BG的肯定看不惯BL啊，这还用说。  
你只看得见生病的队长，lz能看到白天拉窗帘的队长，有什么不对？难道说同性恋就比异性恋低人一等吗？你觉得队长是异性恋就是正统？我还觉得你硬要把一个同性恋掰直了不人道呢！  
№92# ** **CIA**** 于2014-03-26 00:48:00留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我发现这个楼里说萌的人都有点瞎。  
为了这么一点屁大的事就欢天喜地，七十年前的人，说句不好听的，骨头都化成灰了，还在这里yy，能不能向前看一下？队长现在身边也有很多好战友啊，哪一个组成cp都火花四溅的，何必去考古。  
№76#还敢再寂寞一点吗于2014-03-26 00:40:57留言#  
阁下真大脸，管得还真宽！  
№93# ** **求真相**** 于2014-03-26 00:48:07留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我靠lz的推理……………  
不能忍！！！！  
这什么推理啊虽然我推理小说看得不多但是lz这神马鬼！全是自以为是的yy吧！！  
除了家具阴影以外！！  
白天就不能拉窗帘吗！！  
什么事也没有我拉一下窗帘不行吗？  
人不是做每一件事都有理由的！  
就为了这么点事你就要掰弯队长吗！  
积点德吧！放过队长！！  
№94# ** **火星人**** 于2014-03-26 00:48:09留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

莫名觉得lz气场有点微妙，虽然一直说自己不肯定不一定，但那胸有成竹的样子就好像很有把握一样，告诉我不是一个人。  
我靠FBI和CIA大大都来了……这要撕的节奏……  
№95# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:48:29留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

队长醒来才几年，纽约大战才多久，让队长休息一下不行吗，他直也好弯也好管你们什么事啊，反正他是队长，永远的队长。  
№96# ** **求放过**** 于2014-03-26 00:48:59留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排ls，我也觉得lz的解读有点过！  
№97# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:49:56留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

莫名觉得lz气场有点微妙，虽然一直说自己不肯定不一定，但那胸有成竹的样子就好像很有把握一样，告诉我不是一个人。  
№95#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:48:29留言#  
你不是一个人，我觉得这个lz要么就是有什么小道消息要么就是个自大狂。  
№98# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:50:06留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz还在吗，我今天才去看了展览，看到了人像区，没有特别的啊，虽然有中士但是都比较小而且都和咆哮突击队的队员们在一起，lz所说的重点在哪里啊？求解读！  
№99# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:50:24留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

作为职业画手，要有职业素养好吗lz，你就用个家具阴影来判断附件4的时间是白天根本靠不住。  
如果窗外灯火通明呢？从窗帘的缝隙里透出来的光就足够造成阴影了，作为职业人士不会这个都不懂吧？  
总之，一幅没有落款签名的图，被你看出了这么多“言外之意”，也足够让你得意了吧。  
收手吧  
№100# ** **蒙德外安**** 于2014-03-26 00:50:36留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不愧是大大啊，一下子就这么多泼黑水的来了，BGBL势不两立腥风血雨的节奏啊？  
№101# ** **哇靠就你们有粉丝团吗**** 于2014-03-26 00:50:40留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

来来来瓜子花生要吗？饮料白开水要吗？  
№102# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:51:42留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

怎么回事走向诡异了有没有科普一下？我就认识CIA大大，总是能搞到复仇者的第一手资料神马的，求抱大腿！！  
№103# ** **求解**** 于2014-03-26 00:52:33留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回103 L：FBI大大是F/M文区大手，写BG的，盾佩文长篇是经典，以前寡妇铁人文追得我好苦，现在的寡妇鹰眼文我在追……  
CIA大大常混M/M文区，马甲如其人啊第一手资料神马的=0=据说是职业狗仔队？求八~~！  
总之这两个大大一直针锋相对来着~  
№104# ** **课代表**** 于2014-03-26 00:52:52留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

得了，这两位一出现lz你的楼可能危险~~  
№105# ** **卧槽我看到了谁和谁**** 2014-03-26 00:53:18留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

观望中，我觉得lz说得有道理，但是……下面的大大们说的也有道理………………  
№106# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:53:19留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这种时候就应该说！！！！！  
Lz！！！！！！上大锤子！！！！！！！！！  
№107# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:53:47留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排ls！！！！！！！上重锤啊lz！！！！！！！！！！  
№108# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 00:55:26留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ls被管理员封了几个IP，恐同的好像就没有出现了嘛哈哈哈哈  
但是来了大神……这XFXY的节奏~~~~~  
№109# ** **要节操不要脸**** 于2014-03-26 00:56:29留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lz一开始就说过自己的初衷了，我说出我看到的东西~大家随意~接受也好反驳也好，都是各位的自由~~~~批评和意见lz都收到啦~有句话叫啥来着，虚心接受，死不悔改23333333  
我就是从队长的画里看到了这些东西，你们不可能说服我，我也没想说服谁，说出来给你们看一下，感兴趣的一起讨论下，同性恋异性恋谁比谁高贵啊？  
掐掐们爱看不看，不看滚~lz懒得搭理~

ps大神们自己找位置坐哈~lz我招待不周~~~~  
随意歪楼没关系，不能把楼正回来的lz不是合格的脑残粉~~~！

队长战前的画保存得比较好，但是既然大家都不想看“推测”只想看锤，那下面来八你们感兴趣的人像画了~！

上面有亲说队长画的巴基不多并且都是群像什么的，没错，明显是巴基的图真的不多，那些大家都能看到，我就不多说，只说那些你们没看到的。  
队长的画本来就没展出很多，尤其是战时的存留更少，一张画纸上往往挤满了东西，但仔细分辨的话，可以找出好多巴基，不信我们来找找看。

附件5：[大家来找茬，这张纸上有多少巴基.jpg](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1fkre2bwva2j20bj0gxt9s.jpg)

№110# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-26 00:56:54留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz你个渣渣~到现在也没有实锤==枉费我追了这么久……  
№111# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 1:08:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我也追了一阵子了，到现在也没看到有说服力的证据，lz标题党，鉴定完毕。  
ps我一共看到八个吧唧。有巴基不是很正常吗？队长也只能画他了吧？  
№112# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 6:23:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10个巴基不知道对不对，里面的狗狗是队长的精神体吗（x 顺便楼上掐性取向的烦不烦，直接肯定队长是异性恋的人才是先入为主吧，他怎么就不能是同性恋、双性恋、泛性恋、中士恋呢  
№113# **平权路看来还很漫长** 于2014-03-26 6:56:22留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我只看到六个……难道那些眼睛也是？  
同意楼上观点，掐掐都去死一死，拜托lz给出实锤！  
№114# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 7:51:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

眼看这楼从一开始的风雨欲来到现在开始沉了，都是因为lz到现在也没有给出有说服力的证据，但是实话，如果真的有一眼就能看出来的证据的话，哪里还需要lz来八？史学家早就盖棺定论了好不好……  
№115# ** **队长我嫁**** 于2014-03-26 8:11:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz我服了你……这么远的距离你是怎么拍得这么亮这么清楚的！！！！！！你看我废了老鼻子劲儿才拍到这么昏暗的一张！！！  
我猜也有10个！（其实把所有看起来是人的都算进去了……对不对……

附件6：[未命名.jpg](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/6680ea62ly1fl6973rssxj20dw0ap41d.jpg)

№116# ** **啊啊啊**** 于2014-03-26 8:54:32留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

八个。  
№117# ** **CIA**** 于2014-03-26 12:05:19留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

七个，ls哪来的八个。  
№118# **FBI** 于2014-03-26 12:06:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 嗯……我觉得是八个……还是七个？ **

附件7：[队长画得真好.jpg](http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/6680ea62ly1fl69htkepej20bj0gxdi7.jpg)

№119# ** **管理员C**** 于2014-03-26 12:11:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

天啦…………………………楼上这三层发生了神马！！！！！  
管理员大大也下场了！！！！！果然都是队长脑残粉吗…………笑哭  
№120# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 12:51:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

七个，ls哪来的八个。  
№118#FBI于2014-03-26 12:06:02留言#  
天呢我闻到了恋爱的酸臭味……这紧跟而来的jq………………莫名被洒了一把狗粮……  
№121# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 13:44:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

说实话，我还是觉得Lz有点过度解读了……中士是队长从童年时期起的挚友是众所周知的事情吧，拿中士来做人像素描也挺正常啊。  
№122# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 15:04:07留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

是lz要队长晨跑照片对吧~给你不用谢！

附件8：[从隔壁楼搬来的.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/6680ea62ly1fl6e3rhdzwj20u40i90xx.jpg)

№123# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 17:54:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

眼看这楼从一开始的风雨欲来到现在开始沉了，都是因为lz到现在也没有给出有说服力的证据，但是实话，如果真的有一眼就能看出来的证据的话，哪里还需要lz来八？史学家早就盖棺定论了好不好……  
№115#队长我嫁于2014-03-26 8:11:42留言#  
哪里沉了？FBI大大和CIA太太都来了连管理员都出现啦！不过虽然是比前一天的热度有下降……但主要是因为今天早上开始大家都关注纽约街头的那场枪战去了吧，据说警车都报废了五辆……妈呀真可怕还发生在我大dc……这种事不应该都是纽约的任务吗！！！队长救命！！！  
№124# ** **我怂我先跪**** 于2014-03-26 18:12:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№124#我怂我先跪于2014-03-26 18:12:47留言#  
今天整天都在刷隔壁的枪战直播贴，话说神盾局局长的车翻了……筒子们……虽然可怕但……说不定能看到队长出任务惹（对不起局长！！！！  
№125# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 18:55:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我来了！今天也蹲了一天直播……我吓尿了好吗那个黑衣人炸掉局长的车的时候我就在十字路口买咖啡啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！虽然我没看到这一幕！！！！爆炸的时候躲在桌子下面了妈呀吓死我了！！！！！  
我今天特地去了一趟博物馆认真看了那张图！我抠下来了队长图里的样子，然后在我家老头的长篇堆里找到了这张，觉得很像……大家可以比对一下？  
左上角有白色的图片，右边还有白边，整体深色调的唱片我老头那就这张了~这张我听了一下，很典型的上个世纪的风格，听着感觉好像回到了上个世纪的小酒吧里，有几首特别适合贴面舞晃啊晃的……我脑补了一下豆芽队长和中士两个人跳舞妈呀人都不好了白天被吓晚上又吃了一嘴粮……今天真是魔幻的一天！！！  
[唱片试听地址](http://music.baidu.com/album/291699721)

附件9：[我也没把握.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/6680ea62ly1fl6f22b5qcj20bs0hqafn.jpg)

№126# ** **长夜漫漫**** 于2014-03-26 20:33:08留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№126#长夜漫漫于2014-03-26 20:33:08留言#  
我了个大槽居然真的有人找到了唱片……赶紧点开去听了！！！！  
№127# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 20:41:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№126#长夜漫漫于2014-03-26 20:33:08留言#  
天呐天呐天呐！！！！！我听了真的要哭了…………老唱片的质感不要太催泪呜呜呜呜一想到队长和中士在那间小屋子里听着这些歌……我转瞬间回到了上个世纪四十年代……  
№128# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-26 20:44:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我听了以后觉得……他们不可能没有跳舞……这曲子真的太适合轻轻摇摆了……  
№129# ** **无话可说**** 于2014-03-26 21:12:21留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№116#啊啊啊于2014-03-26 8:54:32留言#  
你需要一架好相机~

是lz要队长晨跑照片对吧~给你不用谢！  
附件8：从隔壁楼搬来的.jpg  
№123#我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 17:54:12留言#  
谢谢！我也在隔壁楼看到了！！！

天惹……我真不敢相信今天DC发生了神马……就在刚才新闻里说神盾局长下落不明！弗瑞下落不明了筒子们！！！！这什么节奏，我一想想就一身冷汗……纽约大战后才多久！又要出什么事了！！！  
然后……管理员也来猜有多少中士了……妈呀怕怕的QAQ  
最后，上帝啊真的找到唱片了！！我觉得就是这张了吧？看起来真的很像！！！  
以及大家来找茬的那张~我觉得管理员大大已经基本上标注出来了！！不是7个就是8个！！8我也存疑……

ls很多人都质疑说队长那时候只有中士一个朋友所以画多了点很正常，我也赞同，但是咱们来分析一下。

首先这张不是战前的草稿，没错，这张是战场上画的而不是入伍前，证据就是画上中士穿着他的制服，他制服长什么样总不用我科普了吧？那标志性的排扣。  
也就是说这是在作战间隙画的，那时候队长已经有了一个小队的朋友了，只有中士一个朋友这个理由不成立。

其次，一共也就留下那么几张战时草稿，别的是咆哮突击队的集体绘画小作品就算了，这一张妥妥只是随笔乱画，唯一留下的这张就那么多中士（为什么没有画几个别人？）按照这个概率……只有两个可能：

**1，队长的速写本里是不是几乎都是画的中士？我们看到了随机剩下的一张，管中窥豹……**

**2，正好只有这一张画满了中士然后凑巧就这一张没有被损毁，留下来被我们看到了。**

最后，我听着那张唱片，再看看那张被推进了桌肚子的椅子，和椅背上的皮衣，有没有跳舞我们就自由心证吧好吗~

№130# ** **lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛**** 于2014-03-27 00:16:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

呵呵。反正你说什么就是什么咯，唯一知道是不是的又不会来拆穿你。  
№131# ** **脑残儿童欢乐多**** 于2014-03-27 00:54:07留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№130#lz也不敢相信自己的眼睛于2014-03-27 00:16:14留言#  
lz……李菊福？真的找不到话反驳……楼下来……  
№132# ** **疼**** 于2014-03-27 02:37:48留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

。  
№133# ** **我已经不知道该说什么了**** 于2014-03-27 03:04:22留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

李菊福+1  
№134# **……** 于2014-03-27 03:14:15留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我现在很担心神盾局……都没心思关心队长的性向了……他是直的也好是弯的也好只要他安全就好！！！  
№135# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 07:26:53留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上+1  
好焦心，目前还没有队长的消息！  
№136# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 09:00:15留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz你很有前途来和我学做菜吧= =  
楼上都可以放心，队长不会有事的。  
№137# ** **CIA**** 于2014-03-27 12:00:00留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我……觉得lz说得很有道理……  
№138# ** **流年不利**** 于2014-03-27 12:01:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz还有别的锤吗？我承认一张草稿上画满了中士确实……有些蹊跷，但他们关系那么铁，队长还是经常画他这也是情理之中吧，就从这个说明队长的性向……不太稳妥啊？  
№139# ** **CAPCAKE**** 于2014-03-27 15:41:51留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

觉得队长画得真好+nnnnnnn！！！一看就是中士！！！！！好棒好棒！！！！！  
神盾局出事了希望队长没事！！！！给队长打call！！！！  
№140# **卡子** 于2014-03-27 18:19:38留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

loop了一晚唱片，其实曲子不是我喜欢的风格，感觉也说不上很好听，就是很有时代感，一想到队长他们当时听的就这种歌，我就……loop了起来~  
№141# **我是** **裸奔小当家** 于2014-03-27 22:24:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

炸了……你们看新闻了吗！！！！！！看新闻了吗！！！！！！局长挂了！！！！！！！！有狙击手挂了局长！！！！！！！！！！！  
№142# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 12:01:22留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我看……现在队长的感情问题根本不重要了对吧……目前这节奏是要翻天  
№143# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 12:12:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一架昆式掉桥下了……小道消息说队长被通缉了……还有什么事不会发生？论坛会被封吗？隔壁已经炸翻天了……这种时候队长的感情问题谁还在意啊啊啊啊啊除了我！！！！！！妈蛋的队长千万要平安无事！！！！！！我还等着和平年代能多看看休闲的队长呢！！！！！谈谈恋爱跑跑步多好啊！！！！！不要这样折磨他啊！！！！！！  
№144# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 16:54:36留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

自从下午看到通缉队长的消息后，我整个人都是懵比的……隔壁楼都刷了上百页了……我还是懵比的发生了什么我是谁我在哪，队长都能被通缉！！！！苍天啊大地啊……  
№145# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 17:00:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

懵比+1  
队长请一定要平安无事啊TTTTTTATTTTTTT  
№146# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 18:29:18留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

队长不会有事的！！！之前不是也有人说在水果专柜看到队长了吗！不会有事哒！  
№147# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 19:05:58留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **非常时期，请大家发言时注意保护机密，本论坛一切以队长利益优先，如有疑问请查看论坛置顶。**  
№148# ** **管理员C**** 于2014-03-26 12:11:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在所有的帖子都看到管理员的这个通知了呢，看来情况真的不妙啊……  
№149# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 13:21:28留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不管怎样，我相信队长！  
大家都要注意保密，就算看到了队长也千万不要和任何人透露！队长都能被通缉呵呵！现在我们谁也不能相信了！  
№150# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-27 13:49:16留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从隔壁过来一下……真的不知道说什么好了……前一天我们还在开心地讨论队长的性向和爱情，现在……队长就被抓了，还全程直播，这个世道到底怎么了？？？  
№151# ** **我是裸奔小能手**** 于2014-03-28 17:22:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我也没有八卦的心情了， **现在全心全意希望队长能逢凶化吉，跟队长做对的不管是谁肯定都是坏人！！！！**  
№152# ** ** **LZ****** 于2014-03-28 18:14:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

隔壁楼都刷不开了……  
№153# **歪楼** 于2014-03-28 21:44:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

管理员说我们被攻击了，分流一下吧  
№154# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:44:57留言#  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这一帖还能刷开！我没能看到隔壁贴的分析！！谁来科普一下现在是什么情况！！  
№155# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

同问！！！我就知道队长他们差点炸了一座桥！！！  
№156# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不是队长炸的好吗！！！  
№157# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:18留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴士里的人都逃出来了谢天谢地！我想象一下都很酸爽……开着巴士呢突然天上飞来一个队长……被采访的那个人怎么看起来很兴奋的样子，你在流血啊大哥！！！  
№158# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:23留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们说的那个蒙面人是谁啊？？？卧槽在DC大摇大摆走来走去的杀手还能不能好了美国！！！  
№159# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

是我也兴奋啊可以摸到队长！现在什么情况！队长被抓到哪里了？不会被严刑拷打吧已经几个小时没有消息了！！！  
№160# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:45:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没有消息就是好消息。  
№161# **FBI** 于2014-03-28 21:45:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

难得这次我同意你。  
№162# **CIA** 于2014-03-28 21:45:50留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

好焦心……今晚睡不着了……  
№163# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:46:06留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不过至少队长还有战友，复仇者联盟可以出动了吧！！  
№164# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:46:23留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上的两个大大又在放闪2333  
№165# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:46:55留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

妇联还没动说明事态还不是很严重……但队长都被抓了啊！！！  
№166# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:47:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

亲们隔壁楼恢复了我们还是回去吧！  
№167# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:47:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在听唱片……在队长失踪的这段时间只有队长和中士的粮能治愈我了QAQ  
希望队长没事，希望我们过一段时间又能继续来八卦，希望一切都会好起来。  
№168# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-03-28 21:47:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我已经不知道要说什么了，这一个星期到底发生了什么……空天航母三艘说炸就炸了……神盾局说倒就倒了……九头蛇居然……神盾局那么多资料现在所有人都在疯了一样下载钻研……

最重要的是队长重伤ICU中……这么多信息我都不知道是不是真的还是我已经疯了，而这个楼……看来还是弃掉好了，这种八卦和现实比起来简直……让人不知所措，对不起队长，我没打算娱乐你的，只是……好像这个世界真的还不到可以让我们轻松讨论队长性取向的时候，是我唐突了抱歉……我去申请管理员结扎。  
№169# **LZ** 于2014-04-05 08:47:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz你要弃了吗……其实……好吧我也不知道要说什么，最近大家都很崩溃orz  
№170# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-04-05 8:47:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

真的要结扎吗？我觉得很可惜诶~~~~(>_<)~~~~这个帖子还满特别的，研究队长的人很多，研究队长的画的人也有，但没有人从这个角度看过队长，这不算娱乐队长吧⊙︿⊙大家都关心他喜欢他，希望他能幸福|･ω･｀)  
当然，目前队长恢复健康最重要了！他肯定会好起来哒！~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
№171# **豌豆射手** 于2014-04-06 13:14:23留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我也希望不要结扎，就放着嘛也没什么关系啊  
№172# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-04-06 16:34:52留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

队长出现在国际劳动节的活动上了！！！！我就知道他不会错过这个属于人民的节日！！！  
№173# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-05-01 9:12:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

明天史密森尼的队长展览就结束了，大家要看的快去最后看一次！！！以后可能没机会再看到那么多队长作品啦！！！不管那些画上画了谁，队长都是队长！永远的队长！！！  
№174# **hailcap** 于2014-06-05 18:47:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

最后一天？！我要请假再去一次！！！！  
№175# **开心毛** 于2014-06-05 18:55:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LZ还在吗？我……我今天带着专业相机去的，回来一看照片真的可以看到很多细节，我都开始觉得画面里有故事了……lz真的不八了吗？一个月过去……好像世界又恢复原样了呢？  
№176# **啊啊啊** 于2014-06-06 20:11:08留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

既然被顶起来了，我想说，队长也康复了，展览也结束了，lz回来吧，管理员也没有结扎这儿来着~  
№177# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-06-06 20:15:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

天呐我错过了什么……队长和……中士是一对？？？？？  
№178# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-06-06 20:20:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上是新来的是吧，并没有下这样的结论啦2333333  
№179# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2014-06-06 20:22:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz好像是真的打算不继续了？可惜……  
№180# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-05 20:25:00留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哇这帖被顶起来，才想起一年前有过这个讨论……  
№181# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-05 20:58:10留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

难怪沉了，居然说队长是同性恋？？？？？exm？？？？？  
№182# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-06 21:07:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ls对此有什么意见？难得帖子里都觉得不管队长是什么性向都无所谓了，又来一个挑事的。  
№183# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-06 21:13:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哟，说队长是同性恋难道不挑事？？？他喜欢卡特应该是众所周知的消息了吧！  
№184# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-06 22:04:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这帖都沉了就让他沉了吧，挖什么坟  
№185# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-06 22:37:46留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

大开眼界！  
听着唱片忍不住掉下泪来，不管怎样，队长和中士的友谊也让人唏嘘……  
№186# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-01-07 01:56:03留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

隔壁吵成了傻逼，来这里找个清净  
№187# **给队长写情书** 于2015-05-10 22:04:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上+1  
以前的队友都是肝胆相照，现在动不动就吵架，真心累  
№188# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-05-10 22:12:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

时代不一样啦感情也不一样了，而且队长和中士是从小玩到大的，和其他人不一样的  
№189# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-05-10 22:16:17留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

唉，又把这个帖子看了一遍，觉得队长好可怜……唯一的朋友就这么天人相隔，卡特探员也行将就木，新朋友们又各种矛盾现在又闹这么大事出来，队长呜呜呜呜呜抱住队长哭起来  
№190# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2015-05-10 22:24:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

别地我就不说了，鉴于这个帖子的特殊性，根据神盾局公开的消息破解得出，中士还活着。lz你不继续吗？  
№191# **CIA** 于2016-04-19 22:31:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№191#CIA于2016-04-19 22:31:14留言#  
什么？？？？？？？大大？？？？？？大大你说清楚再走！！！！！！！！  
№192# **卧槽** 于2016-04-19 22:32:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的天啊……我的老天爷！！！！！  
№193# **妈妈咪呀** 于2016-04-19 22:32:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№191#CIA于2015-09-19 22:31:14留言#  
我一向不质疑你的信息准确性，但……你确定？  
№194# **FBI** 于2016-04-19 22:31:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№194#FBI于2016-04-19 22:31:14留言#  
信不信由你咯  
№195# **CIA** 于2016-04-19 22:31:25留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

请让我去楼下跑个圈冷静一下  
№196# **我的妈呀** 于2016-04-19 22:31:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

卧槽！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№197# **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** 于2016-04-19 22:32:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

谁也别拦着我我要去楼顶咆哮！！！！！！！考古cp居然能复活！！！！！！！这是什么精神！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！  
№198# **简直了** 于2016-04-19 22:32:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

如id  
№199# **死而无憾** 于2016-04-19 22:32:18留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没想到这帖这么短，才200楼一下就刷完了！！！！！lz不继续回来八吗！！！！cia太太刚给出了大料啊啊啊啊啊你这反而是有干货的贴啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
№200# **撸多伤身** 于2016-04-19 22:32:23留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的妈呀！！！！这简直是宇宙大爆炸级别的糖啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊中士居然还活着！！！！！太太你是认真的吗！！！！！！！！！  
№201# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:32:55留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不是cp粉的人都架不住这个消息……  
№202# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:01留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我这就去看神盾局po上网的资料！！！！！  
№203# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等……等一下，这是发生了神马！！！！！！！  
我我我我我我是谁我在哪这是哪一年……怎么可能？？中士早就被确定牺牲了啊？虽然从来没有找到过他的遗体，但……我简直不敢相信，他是怎么存活下来的？希望有大佬们解惑一下orz我的脑子已经完全短路了……  
让我静一下……上帝啊我真的不知道发生了什么……  
№204# **LZ再次不敢相信自己的眼睛** 于2016-04-19 22:33:25留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

太太在这个帖子里爆出消息导致现在刷帖都刷得很艰难……大家都在窥屏是吧orz  
№205# **一切皆有可能** 于2016-04-19 22:33:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

连lz都回来了……  
№206# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:41留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

连lz都回来了……  
№207# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

连lz都回来了……我已经尝试发帖三次了再发不出来我就……  
№208# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

谁也不能阻止我高喊！！！！！HAILSTUCKY！！！！  
№209# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:33:50留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

帖子变得超难刷的！！！  
№210# **我是裸奔小能手** 于2016-04-19 22:35:01留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**匿名板块的瞬时流量太大导致服务器崩溃，抢修后决定将本帖挪至注册板块，请大家登录发帖。**

№211# **管理员C** 于2016-04-20 09:45:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

其实中士还活着这个消息内部早就知道，现在我能说出来是因为，你们现在也知道了，还不知道的打开电视。

№212# **CIA** 于2016-04-20 09:45:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的老天……cia太太！电视上说的不是真的吧！！！不是的对不对？？？？？？

№213# **芝士蛋糕** 于2016-04-20 09:46:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这两天简直魔幻……真的，魔幻……我一方面高兴中士还活着……一方面不敢相信他成了九头蛇的杀手活了这么多年……真的不敢置信，而且去年天空航母那个时候队长就知道他活着了，一直找到现在……我的老天爷啊，这信息量真的太大了，我到现在还是懵比的，笑也笑了哭也哭了，我相信中士没有参与维也纳的事，我相信他，肯定是九头蛇搞的鬼，#我相信中士#。

№214# **小青鱼** 于2016-04-22 14:12:59留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

什么也不说了。

#我相信中士#

№215# **求仁得仁** 于2016-04-22 14:15:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这帖也要来刷一下！

#我相信中士#

№216# **彩虹桥** 于2016-04-22 15:17:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+1

#我相信中士#

№217# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-04-22 16:44:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+2

#我相信中士#

顺便嗨爪我****你们全家哦:)

№218# **卡子** 于2016-04-23 08:52:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#我相信中士#

在隔壁楼说这个事没人理我，我一直奇怪为什么是相信“中士”而不是Bucky？

№219# **好奇小子** 于2016-04-23 09:12:17留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#我相信中士#

回ls，我觉得是因为bucky是他的昵称显得不庄重，然后james又太官方了，而且中士可以表示他的服役身份，他以前服务于军队，是我们的人，现在也依旧是自己人，这种感觉吧？

№220# **布鲁克林之花** 于2016-04-23 11:45:04留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回ls，有道理……谢了

№221# **好奇小子** 于2016-04-24 07:00:08留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我擦……队长又双叒叕被通缉了…………但是至少中士和他在一起！！！

隔壁楼也又双叒叕刷不开了……

№222# **课代表** 于2016-05-6 16:24:36留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

复仇者联盟一闹翻……我现在睡觉都不安稳……

№223# **游来游去** 于2016-05-6 17:11:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

咳咳咳，我胡汉三又肥来了。

前面一直有回复说我没有实锤，本来我是打算上的但谁知道……现实就是最大的石锤啊我的三观都裂了中士居然活着……我都不知道这个实锤该不该放了，但现在……泽莫也归案了，事件也算尘埃落定……？

他俩都活得好好的，就是最大的幸福。至于他们之间到底是什么种类的感情，是朋友还是恋人还是没有捅破窗户纸的暧昧之类的都无所谓，对不对？我们只希望他们平平安安，快快乐乐地，顺便解决一些小麻烦地在新世界生活下去。

所以我这次也不给什么推测了，实际上那个石锤如果放出来，大家有眼睛可以自己看。

所以我决定还是放吧，至今位置我po的也都只是各个事实而已（虽然我给了我的臆测但你们可以无视），事实具备多种可能性，队长就算看到了这个帖子，也不会说我是在造谣撒谎就行了。

在此之前，经过这次的事件我们先来总结一下目前的知识点，如果我说错了什么课代表帮忙指正一下谢谢~

首先，妇联目前分开了，据我这阵子围观得来的结果是，铁人，战争机器，是仅剩的留在公众视野里的超英，据说有人之前看到过幻视。

队长，中士，黑寡妇，鹰眼，猎鹰，红女巫下落不明。

基本上隔壁楼也认为其他人暂且不说，队长肯定和中士在一起，猎鹰也应该和队长是在一块儿的，有没有疑问？

没有疑问我就上锤子了，最后一锤。

№224# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 19:25:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

绝对没有异议！lz快来最后一锤！预感是惊天动地的一锤

№225# **卡子** 于2016-05-18 20:11:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

欢迎lz回来！！！

现在最开心的是队长他们虽然都下落不明但根据非常时期“没有消息就是好消息”的原则，他们肯定不会有事的！！

№226# **游来游去** 于2016-05-18 20:13:41留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没有疑问，队长肯定和巴基在一起这不用说的，猎鹰大概也和队长在一块，我发现自从有了猎鹰这个超英后，他好像还没有哪次出现的时候不是和队长在一起……#队长后宫欢迎你#不行我实在想要刷一下这个tag……

№227# **吉赛尔** 于2016-05-18 20:19:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz你回来了！！！！！！！

上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子上锤子

科索维亚协议算什么！！！！！！！永远跟着队长走！！！！

现在中士都回来了！！！！

没有什么能阻止我高呼Hail Stucky！！！！！

№228# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 20:20:55留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

队长肯定和巴基在一起+1

以及现在妇联是什么情况，铁人真的和队长闹掰了？

№229# **包子好吃** 于2016-05-18 20:25:06留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在这帖里再重申一遍。

知道内情的都闭嘴。

违反的一律删帖封IP，全网封，不仅仅是这个站。

铁人站的两位管理员也会这么处理， **挑事者一律死。**

这件事我们有义务替他们保密。记住了。别逼着我网下去你家敲门。

№230# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 20:26:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

知道了……你别这么吓唬平民。

№231# **FBI** 于2016-05-18 20:27:05留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

呃……楼上两位太太又来虐狗啦？

№232# **太阳好晒** 于2016-05-18 20:28:36留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**鉴于已经有人替我警告了……230楼所言非虚，各位注意人身安全。**

**这份禁令将持续到【复仇者联盟公开真相为止】。**

№233# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 20:29:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

遵命，CIA大大和管理员大大威武。

瑟西发抖.jpg

№234# **我爱队长** 于2016-05-18 20:36:59留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ls神一般的发抖……==

CIA大大和管理员大大威武+1

№235# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-18 20:44:06留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz，石锤……是什么？

苍蝇搓手.jpg

№236# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 20:45:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

管理员威武！

№237# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 20:45:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不行了我刚回玩复管理员威武就看到lss……管理员你是想笑死我然后继承我的队长卡片收集本吗！！！

№238# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 20:47:04留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我有全套普版限量版珍藏版，带队长签名，我只差中士签名版了，谁要你的。

№239# **管理员C** 于2016-04-20 20:48:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

虽然管理员之前也有参与过论坛里一些讨论……但……

我想知道队长一共就进行过一两次公开活动！你是怎么拿到他的的签名的！！！！

№240# **太阳好晒** 于2016-05-18 20:52:43留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

求石锤+1233333333

lz你还不来上石锤，管理员等下要封你了==

据说队长出现在公众视野里最久的一次是给学校录“好学生视频”……录得最后他都翻白眼了？

№241# **南极好冷** 于2016-05-18 20:53:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

附件10：[队长翻白眼.jpg](https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/8caa7104ly1fra343mp7wj20me0c8t8w.jpg)

№242# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 20:55:13留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……管理员大大好像听说有石锤后就一直很兴奋，不知为何给我这样的感觉==

№243# **大吉岭** 于2016-05-18 20:57:55留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz快来上锤子！！！！！！

№244# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:07:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我来了！管理员憋鸡冻……亚历山大……

附件11：[抛玉引玉.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frazc6twn8j20m80kntb7.jpg)

№245# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 21:10:03留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

先看ls附件，画的是中士没错吧（花痴一下嘤嘤嘤

然后大家看看图的左边，队长应该是用木炭画的（感谢木炭，铅笔不会留下这么清楚的印记），所以本子盖着时间久了就在对页拓印下了这张画很清晰的石墨痕迹，有木有疑问？没有疑问的话，来看这张：

附件12：[告诉我你们看到了什么.jpg](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frb08ir223j20qo0q8my4.jpg)

№246# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 21:10:03留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我推测……是另一张画留下的印记，对吧，但我用专业设备放大了几倍都看不出来画的是什么。

№247# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 21:11:32留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我……去了博物馆那么多次，只注意看文字了，难道真只有会画画的人能看出来这么多？？？

可恶展览早就关闭了！！！还好我有高清图叠了一下。

附件13：[好像是一个人.jpg](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frb0mbm7mkj20m80irgmi.jpg)

№248# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 21:13:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你们……可怕，要不是这些文件都还给队长了……我怀疑你们会现在去找来看。

№249# **FBI** 于2016-05-18 21:15:30留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

卧槽！！！！！！！！睁大我的狗眼看清楚了！！！！！！！！是个大腿！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！是中士的大腿！！！！！！！！！！！！！

№250# **卡子** 于2016-05-18 21:16:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

是不是不只我一个人不敢说话……楼上的太太们啊啊啊啊啊啊我觉得很快就要八出什么可怕的结论了！！！

№251# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:16:30留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上你不是一个人…

№251# **长夜漫漫** 于2016-05-18 21:17:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我也觉得是个人！！！！是有大腿！！！！！！！！但真的是中士吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗？？？？？

天惹……中士的裸体？？？？？？？？？？？？

天惹！！！！！！！！！

№252# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 21:17:32留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的妈呀！！！！！！！！！！

这真的是石！心！的！锤！！！

队长画了中士的裸体？？？？？？？？？？

№253# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-18 21:17:44留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等等！！也不一定是裸体吧？？不一定？？？？

№254# **太阳好晒** 于2016-05-18 21:17:50留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得裸体没跑了……完全看不出有裤子？

但是不是中士………………就不好说了吧？

lz快来！！！

№255# **南极好冷** 于2016-05-18 21:17:59留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我我我我我是谁我在哪……

№256# ** **hailstucky**** 于2016-05-18 21:18:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我是谁我在哪+1

№257# ** **布鲁克林之花**** 于2016-05-18 21:18:15留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我是谁我在哪+2

№258# ** **豌豆射手**** 于2016-05-18 21:18:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

系统已折叠相似回复 [取消]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1，是个人。

2，有一定概率是裸体。

3，大概率是男人。

4，无法确认具体姓名。

以上是我的总结，而lz所说的石锤，必须要满足几个条件：

1，能确定是中士。

2，能确定是裸体。（但对于美术生来说画裸体是不是很正常？

请lz作答。

№278# **课代表** 于2016-05-18 21:22:13言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

课代表不愧是课代表！

请lz作答+nnnnn

№279# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:19:25言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1，能确定是中士。我觉得除了中士没有其他人可能让队长画裸体的，而且看这个本子后面的大字标题写着World War II Battle Record，作战记录诶！这是战时的随身携带小本吧？能画的人应该也就缩小在咆哮突击队内部啦？除了中士……实在难以接受队长画其他人的裸体喂？？

2，能确定是裸体。我看基本上没跑了……这影子虽然模模糊糊的……但应该就是裸体啦，

我不管我已经认定队长画了中士的裸体了！！！

№280# **小酒馆** 于2016-05-18 21:19:25言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我就休息了几分钟，你们刷了这么多……

好的谢谢楼上课代表的总结和提问，现在我来上锤子。

你们是不是看到管理员叠的图后就忘了我了……由于展厅灯光布置，画面上那一条阴影无法避免，但是，毕竟我是注意到了这个东西的人，于是我想尽了办法试图照到一张不受阴影影响的照片。

故而我拜托了当时看守展览的大爷……嗯就是后来被解雇了的那个，在亮灯之前或者熄灯之后，用手电筒照明拍几张给我（我请他吃了皇后大道的三明治。

于是我得到了下面的附件14（大爷他手抖啊照了好几张结果只有一张能用的QAQ

然后，我根据附件14进行了一些处理，得到了附件15（经过一系列处理后图片很小，大了不能看……但是整体来说比之前要清楚对吧？

附件14：[原始图.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frb4y0kn8uj20dw0cdglz.jpg)

附件15：[现在看清楚了咩.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frb52km42bj207j06pjrf.jpg)

№281# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 21:19:25言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lz急死我了你快来啊！！！！！

№282# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:19:28留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这要不是裸体。

我人头点地。

№283# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 21:20:16留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我，服了。

我听说过很多他的故事，也知道他们俩关系有多好，但从来没有人告诉我他们有不可公开的……过往？

№284# **FBI** 于2016-05-18 21:20:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

也许对于画家们来说，画人体是很寻常的事？楼里有没有画家？

№285# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 21:20:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

肯定有，站里有很多，随便来几个！

[@吧唧日日记](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_11ed9fd6)

[@不是吧唧](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_11d3cfc2)  [@cap带我飞](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_11d3cfeb)  [@看天鹅打架](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_11ce86ce)  [@制服诱惑](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_11d5d363)  [@日常五加一](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_116d75f2)

№286# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 21:21:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

妈呀我再一刷新lz和太太们手速都好快……

必须是裸体，这绝对没有什么可说的了……裸体妥妥的……

№287# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:22:25留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CIA太太我来了！我有在追这帖！我可以发誓我从八年级开始学画画但从来没有画过同学同事朋友的裸体！！！别人我就不知道了！！！

№288# **看天鹅打架** 于2016-05-18 21:23:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这根本没悬念了啊！必须是中士的裸体哇！

我自己不画画但我有画画的亲友，我们关系很好很好但她从来没跟我说过要画我的人体哟！！！

妈呀我要晕倒了~~~~~好大一坑的糖！！！！！！！！写文的太太们走起来！！！！！

№289# ** **hailstucky**** 于2016-05-18 21:23:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没悬念了裸体一定是裸体的了！！！！！而且大家都默认应该是中士的……抹一把泪QAQ

№290# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 21:24:10留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

几分钟不见就这么多层……

好了我话还没说完，既然现在裸体基本没悬念了是吧，那么重点是，这是谁。

首先，这个人身材很好，男性，成年人，没意见吧？

其次，这是谁？

由于作战记录就在下一页，上一页不消说应该也是类似内容，所以大概这张图根本就是在作战间隙的休整期间画的，对不对？这是合理推测吧？前面也有楼层的同学说了，如果是作战间隙，那么可以画的人基本上就圈定在了咆哮突击队的几个人里.

虽然大家都默认了是中士，但我还是觉得要尽职尽责地排除一下可能性，毕竟课代表都提问了~

队长自己排除，剩下的突击队队员看下面的附件16，我们来采用排除法推测试一下：

首先左边两位是不是可以排除掉？按照附件15的那个肌肉健硕程度和腿长腰身比例，左边两位失去比赛资格~==（对不起雅克和吉姆嗷嗷嗷

然后看右边四位，非裔的盖比是不是可以排除？那么还剩下三位，达姆弹，法尔沃斯，中士。

再仔细看一下附件15，队长之前的画作大家也都看了，他是比较写实的，附件15的男人脸上没有达姆弹那标志性的胡子，如果有的话深色的胡子肯定会留下痕迹的，那么他也排除。

然后再看附件15，这个男人是一个方形的脸，或者说，是偏圆形的，但法尔沃斯先生是细长的脸型。

好了，那么咆哮突击队内成员，基本上……就说完了。

那是不是有可能是队员以外的人呢？比如随军记者？我倒是想对可能会这么提问的人提一个问题：你觉得队长会对一个（不怎么熟纯工作关系的）同事提出画人体的要求？就算不是裸体——这可是人鱼线都能看清楚的衣服少得可怜的人体图，而且一看这就是特地摆了姿势的，我不妨在队长这个模糊的阴影上再斗胆加上几笔让你们看得更清楚一些，请看附件17。

队长！我绝对没有对你的画作不敬的意思！！！！！！我只是想看中士的人体素描（泥垢

是不是摆了姿势？是不是身材健美？五官的印子比较模糊我也没敢细化……但现在这么看，是不是中士？

我也算个蹩脚的画手，我可从来没有画过朋友的裸体，想都没有想过！还有请其他画手太太来现身说法一下~

附件16：[咆哮突击队.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frba4q6kykj20j90cymzj.jpg)

附件17：[斗胆加几笔队长不要打我.jpg](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/8caa7104ly1frbajd6ayyj20bq06pjrl.jpg)

№291# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 21:25:25言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

谢太太圈~

作为美院毕业生刚才在同学群里问了，“有没有谁画过只是朋友的裸体来做人体练习”，目前答案是零。

都觉得那会很尴尬……

基本都认为， **如果这个人不是请来的模特，我画了他/她的裸体，那我一定和他/她关系不一般。**

要知道很多画家和职业模特的关系都不清不楚，何况是……普通认识的人。

№292# ** **cap带我飞**** 于2016-05-18 21:25:58留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哇~CIA太太居然第一个圈我~旋转跳跃~

我是半路出家的木有画过人体素描嘤嘤嘤……队长这一看就是科班出身哒！还是有系统学过滴！！我也觉得是中士！

我朋友里也木有对朋友提这个要求的……不可怕吗！！！要朋友对着你脱衣服脱裤子？？？那不可能！！！！

№293# **吧唧日日记** 于2016-05-18 21:26:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

被群里叫来了。

裸体确认，男性确认，看脸型就是中士。

中士身材真好。各种制服play已经在路上了。

我只会让女票做裸体模特。圈内朋友少说也要穿个内衣，全裸的话女票吃醋很麻烦的。

№294# **制服诱惑** 于2016-05-18 21:26:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我补充两句~

为什么我会说这是最后的大锤呢，是我身为画手在这张画上看到的东西，并不仅仅是画了裸体那么简单。

因为说破天在二战那个年代，还是在战场上，绘画音乐什么的都是奢侈的消遣。可能在疲乏的作战后，为了调节情绪气氛什么的，战友间开玩笑说画一画人体留个纪念吧，大家嘻嘻哈哈脱掉衣服让“艺术家”描摹一番也是很有可能的。他们的情况和我们现在不一样。战争中生死须臾之间，还有什么可仔细计较呢。

但……在那性命都随时遭受威胁的时空中还能坚持抽空画画……那么我会觉得，这个人要么一定很爱画画，要么一定很爱所画的人。也许两样都占。而根据前面那张“猜猜有多少中士”我得出的结论……是不是真的画了很多中士呢？我自然乐意那么去想，但实际如何只有队长自己知道。

不过，如果我只是练习人体玩玩，我不会把背景涂黑。

练习，就是只是随笔，线条就足够了，涂黑需要更多时间更多精力，而且队长应该要节省绘画用料？这么大面积涂黑没关系吗？

所以，身为画手的我自己是觉得，这张画不是随便画着玩玩的……是正儿八经画的。当然了这只是我的个人看法而已。

最后的事实是，这张画，去哪了？既然都印下印子了！那这儿原本是应该有一张画的，但现在不见了！去哪了？撕得很干净，两张纸中间一点儿残留都没有！难怪都没有人注意到==所以……谁知道呢。

№295# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 21:26:55言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

就算朋友做模特，也不是一般的朋友，能裸体的恐怕也至少是炮友一类的……

但我不是说吧唧和队长有这层关系！！！

我先滚了……

№295# **不是吧唧** 于2016-05-18 21:26:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

被群里拉来的，我觉得现在和以前不能一概而论吧……现在的普通朋友肯定不会随便做裸体模特，但以前的中士和队长那么铁的关系，我觉得做啥都不稀奇……而且队长穷啊，请不起模特啊，现在要是哪个画家穷得要死，拜托朋友做个模特，估计也会答应的，不过裸体可能还是有点困难……穿个内裤可能没问题的说……

№296# **日常五加一** 于2016-05-18 21:26:59留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

刷新了一下看到lz新发的……嗯，我同意……

他俩太好了，真的太好了……

№297# **不是吧唧** 于2016-05-18 21:27:39留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我已经无话可说了……lz居然从一个拓印里看到了这么多吗好厉害……

№298# **Hailstucky** 于2016-05-18 21:27:48留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……lz李菊福，大大们说的都对！

№299# **课代表** 于2016-05-18 21:27:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我已经说不出话来了……看到那句“要么很爱画画要么很爱所画的人”一下子眼泪就出来了5555555555

幸好中士还活着，不然……呜哇真的要哭死了！！！！！！！

№300# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 21:28:19留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

天呐……我……我下去哭一下……

刚才还在兴奋队长画了中士的人体，现在……我只想感谢老天让他俩重逢了，别的都无所谓了……

№301# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 21:28:35留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

论坛群里哭一片……我代表大家来回个帖……

№302# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-18 21:29:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……我也服了。

我到时候想办法核实一下。

№303# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 21:30:02留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~ 羡慕嫉妒！！！不敢恨！！！提一下我！！！ ~~

~~№304# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 21:30:12留言#~~

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

~~你暴露我了你个智障脑残粉。~~

~~ps.提你干嘛又不知道你活着。~~

~~№305# **CIA** 于2016-05-18 21:30:23留言#~~

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

~~ 抱歉……一时激动……我可以抽楼 ~~

~~ ps.过分！！！！！ ~~

~~№306# **管理员C** 于2016-05-18 21:31:12留言#~~

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

~~反正已经暴露了抽楼也于事无补的你们懂。~~

~~№307# **FBI** 于2016-05-18 21:31:26留言#~~

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

[系统提示：304、305、306、307由管理员删除，请会员按照法律法规和版规发帖，如有疑问请联系版主或管理员]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

颤巍巍……来冒个头……

我代表其他人来问一下……三位太太……是不是认识谁？（不我们不敢明说是谁……你们懂……怕给太太们还有那谁惹麻烦……

№308# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-18 22:28:46留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

隔壁楼都炸了……虽然之前都猜测管理员可能是认识you know who，但没想到……另外两位太太才是大佬吗……

№309# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-18 22:29:15留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

请……请等一下……这是啥意思，难道是说我这胡言乱语的猜测会给那谁谁谁名字我不敢提的人看到吗！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

我还活不活啦！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

№310# **七里八里** 于2016-05-18 22:33:55言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

给lz点蜡……不过lz你这也不算胡言乱语啦，安……

№311# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-18 22:39:47留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

给lz点蜡……ps管理员这个楼抽得有意义吗233333现如今谁不会截图==

№312# **布鲁克林之花** 于2016-05-18 22:49:23留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

给lz点蜡……ps你们憋再刺激管理员了hhhh

№313# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-18 22:54:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

给lz点蜡……

№314# **CAPCAKE** 于2016-05-18 22:54:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

系统已折叠相似回复 [取消]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不用小心翼翼的，他又不是没鼻子，就因为你们说个名字被逮到是我输。

№334# **CIA** 于2016-05-20 12:55:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那还是小心一点儿。

№335# **管理员C** 于2016-05-20 12:56:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你缺的签名暂时要不到了。又一根冰棍。

№336# **CIA** 于2016-05-20 12:57:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……平安就好……

№337# **管理员C** 于2016-05-20 12:58:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但我给你们带来了一个新朋友，反正现在比较闲……你们知道，没有任务。

他刚开始爬楼，对他亲切点儿~

№338# **CIA** 于2016-05-20 12:59:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……我有预感这是我最后一次插楼的机会……天惹……

№339# **CAPCAKE** 于2016-05-20 13:00:25留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我我我我也觉得………………

№340# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-20 13:01:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等等等算上我……啊啊啊好紧张，抱着手机满地打滚，既然是最后一次插楼机会了，让我亲切地勇敢一次吧：正在爬楼的新朋友，虽然你不知道我是谁，但是我爱你好久啦！

№341# **卡子** 于2016-05-20 13:02:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

虽然这是我自己的楼但是我好特么慌啊啊啊啊啊啊我也要告白！血清之前的Steve是我男神！！！！！当然血清之后我也很爱他！！！完毕！！！！！

№342# **七里八里** 于2016-05-20 13:03:01留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№72 #我是裸奔小能手于2014-03-26 00:39:49留言#

这样回复是对的吗？我们的确练习过搏击，但成果不大，我只学到了姿势我猜。

№343# **SR** 于2016-05-20 14:03:56留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№89#盾佩党于2014-03-26 00:46:52留言#

……和佩吉？长篇爱情小说？老天爷，她知道吗？

№344# **SR** 于2016-05-20 14:14:51留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№100#蒙德外安于2014-03-26 00:50:36留言#

我们那时候住的地方没有灯火通明的夜晚。不过现在纽约大部分区域都能灯火通明，真好。

№345# **SR** 于2016-05-20 14:31:49留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№119#管理员C于2014-03-26 12:11:14留言#

是8个，你统计得很对。

№346# **SR** 于2016-05-20 14:49:13留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№126#长夜漫漫于2014-03-26 20:33:08留言#

谢谢你找到了这张唱片，没想到会在这个时候听到，等他醒来让他听听。

曲子都是他选的比较容易的，节奏快了我学不会。

虽然现在没几个人会给我打电话，我挑了一首设成了来电铃声，那首我们练得最久，也就是说踩他最多次……

在美国的时间不早了，大家早点儿睡。

再次感谢。

№347# **SR** 于2016-05-20 22:46:27留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……和佩吉？长篇爱情小说？老天爷，她知道吗？  
№344#SR于2016-05-18 21:24:51留言#

呃……我当然不会告诉她！请不要去看……很羞耻……

我知道你是故意的@CIA 故意报复我把你和TS写成一对儿！虽然那是好多年前的事了！！

№348# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 00:08:04留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没关系亲爱的，就借用某个脑残粉说的，他心灵强大得很，你的清水小甜文又不会杀了他。

№349# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 00:10:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

会杀了我……

№350# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 00:19:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№119#管理员C于2014-03-26 12:11:14留言#  
是8个，你统计得很对。  
№346#SR于2016-05-21 20:49:13留言#

我决定把这段截图印出来挂在墙上，等重建了就挂我办公室。

№351# **管理员C** 于2016-05-21 00:58:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……睡了吗？不我不是真的要知道QAQ

在群里猜拳输了被拱来小心翼翼插楼的我伤不起啊QAQ

妈呀我的小心脏……@SR 我们都好爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊……希望你平安QAQ希望中士也平安QAQ还有猎鹰……CIA太太也是我们的偶像，FBI太太和管理员的马甲还没掉但总之……祝大家都平平安安的！

最后……那啥……我能问一下那张丢失的画去哪了么（顶锅盖跑妈呀我知道还在爬楼但真的很好奇呜呜呜呜

№352# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-21 01:15:48留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我决定把这段截图印出来挂在墙上，等重建了就挂我办公室。  
№351#管理员C于2016-05-21 00:58:45留言#  
……重建遥遥无期，你就等着吧。

谢谢楼上的小甜心~

我们都不在美国~我和他也不在一起~#猜猜真假^^

他可能有别的事要做，你知道，对着冰柜说话啥的（玩笑

虽然没有任务但他总会给自己找点儿事做的。不用担心我们，你们要注意交通安全。

№353# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 01:16:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№347#SR于2016-05-20 22:46:27留言#

不不不不不用客气！！！！！！！！！！我我我这是沾了我家老头的光！！！！！！！！！！我再也不嘲笑他瞎买唱片啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

№354# **漫漫长夜** 于2016-05-21 01:16:34留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№353#CIA于2016-05-21 01:16:33留言#

呜呜呜呜女神你太好了QAQ心满意足去睡了~~

№355# **cap的小棉袄** 于2016-05-21 01:17:16留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

妈惹我被回复了……不敢说是哪一层……妈惹早知道我就不这么说啦！！！！！！！！！（然并卵如果不这么说就不会被回复了！！！！我好矛盾！！！以头抢地！！！！！！！

№356# **榴莲似水** 于2016-05-21 01:17:21留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№100#蒙德外安于2014-03-26 00:50:36留言#  
我们那时候住的地方没有灯火通明的夜晚。不过现在纽约大部分区域都能灯火通明，真好。  
№345#SR于2016-05-20 14:31:49留言#

我……我很抱歉，谢谢你……抱歉我的语无伦次，真的，我觉得很惭愧，不管是考虑不周的回帖还是自以为是的揣测，真的很抱歉，我诚心诚意地希望你，你们幸福、快乐，这个世界不光是夜晚变了，白天也变了，不同肤色不同取向不同宗教立场的人都可以开诚布公地展示自己，我由衷地感谢让这一切能够发生的你们的牺牲和付出，真的，再次感谢。

№357# **蒙德外安** 于2016-05-21 01:17:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

羡慕ls能被回复的QAQ呜呜呜不管是什么回复都值得羡慕了好吗~！！！

№358# **布鲁克林之花** 于2016-05-21 01:17:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lss说得好！

我不管了我要来告个白！！！队长我一生的爱！！！！！！楼上所有太太们都是真爱！！！

№359# **包子好吃** 于2016-05-21 01:21:31留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排队告白QAQ说不出话来……

№360# **Starbucks** 于2016-05-21 01:24:25留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

排队告白QAQ说不出话来+1……

№361# **冰棍糖** 于2016-05-21 01:26:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

系统已折叠相似回复 [取消]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那什么……今天还能等到那位大大来么……我既期待又期待……

№469# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-21 19:51:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

还好系统会自动折叠……不然这一水的告白下来徒增他爬楼的难度啊……（你说他会不会点开一个个看orz

№470# **中士我嫁** 于2016-05-21 19:51:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ls这么一说感觉……果然我们还是去隔壁楼水吧………………

№471# **布鲁克林之花** 于2016-05-21 19:52:19留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你们干你们的，不用在意啊？这儿本来就是大家的论坛。

№472# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 20:16:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我理解他们……这儿本来是大家“追星”的地方，结果现在星星出现在面前，你知道我当时的感觉吗？那就是现在他们的感觉。只不过当时我的感想比他们强烈一万倍。对。

哦顺便一直以来都有人奇怪为什么论坛禁洛基相关cp？只是想象一下有人现在毫无道理地突然把你注销删号反驳无效，你的愤怒翻个一万倍。那就是我了。

№473# **管理员C** 于2016-05-21 20:16:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……

№474# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 20:17:09留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……

№475# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 20:17:12留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……

№476# **霍克船长** 于2016-05-21 20:17:29留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

禁得好，我支持你。

№477# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 20:17:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我看出来了……没人敢说话……好的……抚摸管理员……咳咳，我猜楼上敢说话的估计都不是……那啥普通网友……

以及咳咳……我作为lz要尽职尽责地指出一件事……那就是和这张帖子密切相关的一件事……

咳……那啥，楼上我们列队告白的大大大大大，回帖也有指出谬误……但并木有反驳我的推测？？？？？是槽多无口还是没什么需要反驳的？？？？？？不要给我太大希望啊………………要知道我可是发散了很多很多思维的……好了我不说了我先死为敬……

№478# **七里八里** 于2016-05-21 20:24:01留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№478#七里八里于2016-05-21 20:24:01留言#

耐心，等他慢慢爬楼，毕竟年纪大了要体谅~

№479# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 20:25:43留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

嘿看到你了，我知道论坛不用按照时间线来阅读！关于我年纪的玩笑什么时候能是个头？

№480# **SR** 于2016-05-21 20:29:22留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

永远不？

№481# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 20:29:48留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

抱歉可能永远……

№482# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 20:29:51留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你得停止幻想。

№483# **霍克船长** 于2016-05-21 20:29:52留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我家孩子都会开这个玩笑你知道吗？

№484# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 20:29:55留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[系统提示：CIA，FBI，霍克船长，神射手，禁言一小时，请会员按照法律法规和版规发帖，如有疑问请联系版主或管理员]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我感觉好多了，谢谢。管理员我认识你吗？

№485# **SR** 于2016-05-21 20:34:52留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

为您效劳。是的我们见过。

№486# **管理员C** 于2016-05-21 20:35:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№478#七里八里于2016-05-21 20:24:01留言#

我顺便看到了，就先回答你吧。

你观察得很仔细，只要不是明显的错误我没有必要特地纠正，但如果你想太远了，那肯定不是真的;)。

比如130楼的两个选项，我很难说哪个错，我的确画了很多巴基，但可能这一张上格外多？我也画了很多其他人，但毕竟战前我们就是最好的朋友。他比我擅长交朋友，达姆弹他们和巴克的关系更好。

以及我没有速写本，那时候有纸一张算一张。

№487# **SR** 于2016-05-21 20:34:52留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我也没有八卦的心情了，现在全心全意希望队长能逢凶化吉，跟队长做对的不管是谁肯定都是坏人！！！！  
№152#LZ于2014-03-28 18:14:49留言#

那不是真的，巴基被九头蛇洗脑了，那不是他。他不是坏人，他是我见过的最好的人之一。一直都是。

№488# **SR** 于2016-05-21 20:42:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№184#我是裸奔小能手于2015-01-06 22:04:57留言#

那时候没人不喜欢佩吉，巴克还想邀请她跳舞呢，我还没搞清楚我的性取向，谢谢关心，现在有时间了我会去弄明白一下;)。

 

#我相信中士#

这很是感人，谢谢你们。也替巴克谢谢你们，他知道了会很高兴。

 

№230#CIA于2016-05-18 20:26:47留言#

谢谢。

№489# **SR** 于2016-05-21 20:59:17留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C你的新办公室泡汤了！

№490# **霍克船长** 于2016-05-21 21:30:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

№489#SR于2016-05-21 20:59:17留言#

不用客气。

@SR 话说那张人体素描去哪了？四倍阅读速度呢？

№491# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 21:31:00留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他拿走了，那原本只是一个练习，后来他看到我越画越细致，就像发帖人说的那样，我本不应该画那么多。

那是四十年代，你知道人们看到随身小本上有这个会怎么说。

他撕下来，据我所知他烧掉了。

№492# **SR** 于2016-05-21 21:47:51留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等等……你这是……

№493# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 21:49:00留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看到图那瞬间我以为烧掉的画还能复原。

我或许是忽略了什么。

№494# **SR** 于2016-05-21 21:49:11留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……你确定了？

№495# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 21:51:28留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这就……尴尬了……ls你没想到吗？

№496# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 20:52:41留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这有什么大不了的。虽然神盾局变成九头蛇后，我还以为没有什么能让我瞪大两只眼睛了。

算一下配偶津贴吧，当然是从你醒来后算起。

№497# **霍克船长** 于2016-05-21 21:54:37留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#我永远支持队长#

№498# **管理员C** 于2016-05-21 21:55:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

上帝啊……

我到底做了什么……

№499# **七里八里** 于2016-05-21 22:04:01留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

没关系啦……其实我们都看出一点儿苗头了（现在想想是挺有苗头的）当然现在我还在震惊，但没什么大不了的，斯塔克那样的麻烦我们都能接受下来，这实在不算什么~

№500# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 22:05:07留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

对不起，我……我觉得我……我现在才意识到我做了一件多么残酷的事！！

我……发帖的时候真的没有想那么多，我以为这只是我作为cp党的一些“无伤大雅”的猜测，超级英雄离我们的世界既近又远，大多数时候都很远……我这才意识到我对待你们……大概和对待一个流量明星没什么太大差别，我们谈论着子虚乌有的绯闻，根据捕风捉影的资料构思着满足自己幻想的场景……14年的时候队长醒来还没有多久，我还觉得很不真实，一个历史书上的我崇拜的偶像重新回到人世，就像……芭比成了真人一样没有真实感，我不想给自己找借口，但几年过去……我居然现在才发现，我在论坛里，在众目睽睽之下，揣摩的是一个活生生的人……而不是历史书上的名字。

我没有想过这个过去究竟蕴含着怎样的真相，我并没有做好准备接受自己的“猜测”是事实的准备，我以开玩笑娱乐的心情开了这个帖子，中途虽然意识到过一丝不对劲，但……我还是抗拒不了“或许我掌握的就是真相”的诱惑，但我根本就不清楚这个真相对当事人来说意味着什么……

我真的……真的很对不起……天呐我真的不知道！！！！！

请相信我，我真的，不希望给你们带来伤害，我知道现在要求删帖抽楼都已经晚了……我也不奢望队长和中士能接受我的道歉……我真想回到发帖前那天，或者哪怕所谓石锤前那一天都好……对不起

№501# **七里八里** 于2016-05-21 22:34:51留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

为什么你要道歉？你并没有伤害我或是巴基，相反，你帮我理清了一些事，我应该谢谢你。

№502# **SR** 于2016-05-21 22:55:36留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

体贴的我来解释一下，她在为“逼你出柜”这件事道歉。

№503# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 22:57:38留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

终于不用再继续给你介绍对象了@SR

以及lz不用太自责，这张帖子只会有两个结果：

1，或许就像你说的，只是兴趣使然的猜测，那么正主看到了也没什么，这种玩笑多了去了，我们还有同事在写他和鹰眼的小黄文呢。

2，或许你的猜测正中了红心，而我在看到你对那张人体画的分析后愈发觉得这个选项更有可能，所以我把爷爷拉进来确认。

那么，2的可能性如果被否认那么又回到了1，而如果一旦肯定了，你觉得他还会遮遮掩掩吗？你只是提供了一个契机，放宽心。

试想一下，如果没有这张帖，他俩还不知道要玩好朋友游戏到什么时候……

ps，他和目前还在冰柜里那个说不定还会给你寄感谢信。

№504# **CIA** 于2016-05-21 22:57:41留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

什么？？？？小黄文？？？？？是谁？？？？我要弄死他/她，@FBI 不是你吧？？

№505# **神射手** 于2016-05-21 22:57:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我只写清水！

抱歉我还在处理新讯息……恭喜@SR 虽然我只见过他一次而且还在逃亡，但他看起来很可爱~

№506# **FBI** 于2016-05-21 22:58:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

谢谢……谢谢大大们安慰……可能幸运的是这能有一个好结果，但依旧，我所做的称不上正确……

我说不出什么了，对不起，只要你们幸福就好我别无所求QAQ

№507# **七里八里** 于2016-05-21 23:00:45留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我觉得如果lz有错的话，我们也是帮凶吧……的确没想到事情真的变成这样……没想到中士还活着，没想到yy的是真的，真的都是没想到……我们都有责任……QAQ

好在结果是好的嘤嘤嘤

№508# **Stukkkkkky** 于2016-05-21 23:02:43留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

以后是要谨慎些orz超英们可都是活人啊……漫画看多了容易忘记这一点orz

啥也不说了……

#我永远支持队长#

№509# **Starbucks** 于2016-05-21 23:06:21留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

忏悔……好在结果是好的+1

#我永远支持队长#

№510# **cap我嫁** 于2016-05-21 23:07:42留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

结果是好的+2

#我永远支持队长#

№511# **冰棍糖** 于2016-05-21 23:08:05留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

系统已折叠相似回复 [取消]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我错过了什么？？？？？谁跟我说这片地区很多地方都没有信号？？？？？为什么你可以上网？？@SR

№4478# **wingman** 于2016-06-06 09:41:33留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楼上这是又来了一位大大……

№4479# **包子好吃** 于2016-06-06 09:41:57留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

慕名前来排队……见证历史的时刻啊这是……

#我永远支持队长#

№4480# **星冰乐** 于2016-06-06 09:48:05留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

系统已折叠相似回复 [取消]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不知不觉大神们就消失一年了……

№10160# **可乐鸡翅** 于2017-06-04 18:25:00留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

怀念大大们……妇联也很久没有出现了……

№10161# **黑鳏夫** 于2017-06-04 18:26:18留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

之前看到新闻说中东的一次冲突里有出来救人的很厉害，不知道是不是队长他们……

№10162# **冰棍糖** 于2017-06-06 16:52:41留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

时隔一年，我上来给这个帖子结个尾吧。

众所周知的大大们虽然没有了“正式工作”~但我不是很担心，没有消息就是好消息嘛~（这句话在这楼里出现很多次了呢~

前天我收到了一封信……经过寄信人的同意，我把这张画po上来~（我已经裱起来了~

信长啥样我就不给你们看啦~那可是我的宝贝~><

其中，“听说我想给那个分析画的姑娘寄一张新画，他露出了这样的表情。”

有没有被甜齁？反正我是好几天都没回过神来……

那么，根据我的分析，这张画儿这与过往的黑白素描有明显不同，首先它是彩色的，虽然用色很简单！只是随笔涂鸦，就像孩子~

其次，这张画没有那么写实，高高的额头大大的眼睛，画得很漫画~

从用色，下笔方式，用纸，不管从哪看都显示画画的人和被画的人生活变好了，心情也都很愉快，他们一定十分幸福。

谢谢追帖的大家。

附件18：[最好的祝福送给你们.jpg](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/6680ea62ly1frfnrlu0mnj20m80tn41j.jpg)

№10163# **七里八里** 于2017-06-07 20:19:14留言#

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[系统提示：此帖于2017-06-07 20:19:15关闭评论，如有疑问请联系版主或管理员。]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本来最后一帖应该写到18年，但一想到今年发生了什么就不想了。
> 
> 所以，就让这一帖结束吧，从14年美队2上映至今，不管是我们的世界还是漫威世界都发生了很多事，谨以此文向纪念过去的几年，我爱冰棍们，今后也是。
> 
> 番外：http://www.hongdoufm.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2200339615789/chapterId/2200351445021/cover/1  
> 


End file.
